Inherited Pretty Cure!
Inherited Pretty Cure! (継承プリキュア！ Keishō Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fan series created by KoolKoopaGirl. It is mainly focused on Shiro Yamada, a ninth-grader at Sky Middle School, and his time spent as Cure Barrier. Plot The king of the Dark Lands, Despair, suddenly invades the land of Elena, viciously attacking its citizens using the mysterious Shadow Beasts, and eventually taking over the entire land. However, Elena's guardians and fairies escape, making it through the Mirror Portal to the world we call Earth, swearing to reclaim their lands. The only problem? All of that was fourteen years ago, and the guardians and fairies haven't been seen since... Story Wishful Thinking Arc Prior to the actual story, there were once two kingdoms: Elena and the Dark Lands. Elena was guarded by warriors known as the Precure, who wielded weapons passed down from mother to daughter. The leader of the Precure was the queen of Elena, Solus. However, one day, King Despair, who ruled the Dark Lands, invaded Elena. The Precure attempted to fight off his forces; however, there were far too many of them, and they were all soon defeated. They managed to make it to a Mirror Portal in the palace however, and swore to meet again on Earth and one day reclaim Elena. Unfortunately, they did not meet again for many years. Fourteen years later, Shiro Yamada is trying to get through school life, but isn't doing too well due to his rather feminine looks and his inability to concentrate. His poor relationship with his mother, Ichika Yamada, does not help matters. One day, though, a new girl arrives in his class: Tamami Okura, who befriends him almost instantly. The two quickly become inseparable, and spend a lot of time together; unbeknownst to the both of them, two fairies are observing, one out of suspicion and the other curiosity. A few weeks later, Tamami tells him that she's heard that if you sign a contract she has in her possession, any wish you make will come true. Shiro is wary at first, but agrees and wishes for some control of his life before signing the contract. This act proves a terrible idea, as the curse on the contract activates and turns him into a Demonite dubbed "Oris, Demonite of Uncontrollable Power". Tamami then transforms into her true form, Fire Genie Kasai, and sets Oris loose on the student body. Fortunately, before anyone can be seriously harmed, a white-haired woman with a mask and a rapier comes in, addressed as Cure Rapier. Her rapier glows, and she unleashes a wave of light onto Oris, who is purified and the contract burns away, turning Shiro back to normal. A furious Kasai engages Cure Rapier in battle, and as a shocked Shiro watches, a catlike fairy suddenly approaches him and tells him she's been watching him for the last few weeks, and is now certain he's "the one" (she is also certain Shiro is a girl). The fairy, whose name is Shishi, gives him the instructions to become a Pretty Cure, and he does so, transforming (again) into Cure Barrier. Naturally, the poor kid's shocked and embarrassed over changing into girl clothes, but with Shishi's instructions, he manages to use said barriers to distract Kasai, letting Cure Rapier deal a good blow. Kasai teleports away, and Cure Rapier gives Cure Barrier a halfhearted thanks, while warning him that there is far more where the genie came from. Cure Barrier asks her what she means, but Cure Rapier is already gone by that point. Barrier finds a secluded spot, turns back to normal, and he asks Shishi what Rapier meant; however, not even Shishi knows. ''(episode 01)'' Category:Fan Series Category:Work in progress